treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon (TV series)
Dragon is a TV show where Dragon does many things everyday with his friends Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse. Things have switched since then (from clay-animation into ROBLOX animation, for seasons 4 to 5. The ending has changed since those two seasons.) Find the ending videos on the links: * YouTube (www.youtube.com) * Knowledge Kids (www.knowledgekids.ca/videos/dragon) (go to 11:30) Characters All-season debuts *Alligator: He calls Dragon Little Blue Dude and sometimes by his real name. *Beaver: He likes to do anything but sometimes grumpy on rare occasions. *Cat: She is a cat who doesn't like to do much. *Dragon: He likes to do things all in one day. *Mail Mouse: She comes and delivers the mail. *Ostrich: She runs the store in town and she always wants to be a superhero at her spare time. Season 4 debuts * Manon: She always her spare time to hang out with Dragon and her other friends. * Manon's friends: They're always taking debuts in every new episode of season 5. * Yure: She does anything she can to get out of the imaginary world of Dragon's after thinking. Season 5 debuts * Check the episode Baseball Dragon to see the debuts, since that's a season 5 episode. Episodes # A Friend For Dragon # A Problem In Town # A Trip To The Supermarket # Alligator The Bossy Friend # Alligator's Tooth # Alligator's Videotapes # Baron and Dragon's Day Out # Baseball Dragon # Beaver's First Day Of School # Beaver's Grocery Job # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich # Beaver's Mountain Hike # Beaver's Lost Toy # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects # Behavior Chart Day # Bingo and Dragon's Fight # Cat's Alliance # Cat's Amazing Surprise # Cat's Birthday # Cat's Blanket # Cat's First Adoption Remembering # Cat's New Trick # Cat's Shady Shelter # Cat's Tuna Sandwich # Cat's Watchover # Dragon And Alligator's Argument # Dragon And Friends At The Beach # Dodgeball Dragon # Doctor Dragon # Dragon Babysits A Fern # Dragon Borrows A Hammer # Dragon Collects Stamps # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby # Dragon Does Nice Things # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules # Dragon Gets Interrupted # Dragon Goes Apple Picking # Dragon Goes Camping # Dragon Goes To Manon's House # Dragon Goes To The Hospital # Dragon Goes Swimming # Dragon Helps Beaver # Dragon Looks For Cat # Dragon Loses His Voice # Dragon Learns To Skate # Dragon Minds His Manners # Dragon Passes The Time # Dragon Puts on a Play # Dragon Runs The Store # Dragon Shows Off # Dragon Solves A Mystery # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff # Dragon Surprises Ostrich # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All # Dragon The Copycat # Dragon The Prankster # Dragon The Rude Friend # Dragon's Apple Crunch # Dragon's Bad Day # Dragon's Band # Dragon's Bartender Friend # Dragon's Bedtime Story # Dragon's Best Friend Club # Dragon's Be My Valentine # Dragon's Big Decision # Dragon's Big Itch # Dragon's Bogeyman # Dragon's Car Breaks Down # Dragon's Carrot # Dragon's Cat # Dragon's Christmas Hats # Dragon's Chip Party # Dragon's Cookie Supplies # Dragon's Day Dream # Dragon's Dummy # Dragon's Faith # Dragon's Fall Collection # Dragon's Fall Fair # Dragon's Fortune # Dragon's Fly # Dragon's Funny Noise # Dragon's Funky Beat # Dragon's Great Grandpa # Dragon's Grumpy Pal # Dragon's Halloween # Dragon's Holiday # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled # Dragon's Haul at School # Dragon's Hauling Heave # Dragon's Invention # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand # Dragon's Lazy Sunday # Dragon's Lemonade Stand # Dragon's Learns To Use Flash # Dragon's Merry Christmas # Dragon's Mixed Up Day # Dragon's Moon # Dragon's Movie # Dragon's Movie Camera # Dragon's New Alliance # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe # Dragon's New Dance # Dragon's New Game # Dragon's New Hobby # Dragon's New Cellphone # Dragon's News Stand # Dragon's Oval-Counting # Dragon's Oven Problems # Dragon's Package # Dragon's Party # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast # Dragon's Pirate Adventure # Dragon's Photo Album # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic # Dragon's Pictures # Dragon's Pizza Store # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf # Dragon's Prance with Wolves # Dragon's Quarrel # Dragon's Ruined Fridge # Dragon's Ruined Party # Dragon's Sad Day # Dragon's Sayings # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt # Dragon's School Orientation # Dragon's Silly Day # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover # Dragon's Snail # Dragon's Snowy Day # Dragon's Snuffly Day # Dragon's Songs # Dragon's Special Day # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break # Dragon's Spring Celebration # Dragon's Spring Cleaning # Dragon's Surprise Party # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Thanksgiving # Dragon's Tire # Dragon's Toboggan # Dragon's Train # Dragon's Treasure Hunt # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats # Dragon's Upside Down House # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Wagon # Dragon's Xylophone # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon # Fall Down Day For Everyone # Goodnight Dragon # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (special episode of season 6) # Manon Recycles # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich To The Rescue # Sidekick Dragon # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star Gazing Dragon # The Best A Dragon Can Be # Tourist Dragon # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Shorts